1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to abrasive pads used for the purpose of maintaining and supporting foot health.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
The foot smoothing pad of the present invention provides a water-resistant completely washable pad for removing rough, dry skin from the feet and other body areas, such as the hands, thereby restoring the skin's natural softness. The pad is soft and contoured for ease in handling and is applicable to treatment of large areas, such as the heels, and small areas, such as the toes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,133 discloses a polyurethane sponge with a sponge-like body and a surface layer of abrasive open cell polyurethane. The sponge is comprised of a closed cell core foam and an open cell surface foam. The abrasive effect is obtained from the structure of the open cell polyurethane on the surface of the sponge. The sponge is used for a combination of scrubbing and wiping.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,930 discloses an open celled polyurethane sponge containing a skin care composition dispersed into the sponge. The skin care composition is dispersed on the skin when the sponge is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,129 discloses a polyurethane sponge for body cleaning with a specific shape of a flat scrubbing surface and a cup-shaped hand holding back with provisions for a finger insertion. The material is characterized as mildly abrasive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,609 discloses an abrasive sponge made of preferably polyvinyl chloride, but polyurethane also is disclosed, with abrasive materials attached by adhesives, or by binders such as rubber. This sponge is comprised of a flexible foam substrate with a reinforcing textile layer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,737 discloses sponges comprised of at least two layers of polyurethane foam with the outer layers softer than the interior and which may be formed in a variety of shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,156 discloses a wide variety of shapes of solid abrasive structures which are attached to a bathtub or shower for foot treatment. The structures may be made of pumice, concrete, silica, glass stone, volcanic rock, or sand and styrofoam and a pumice sponge made of pumice and polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,928 discloses cleansing articles in both concave and convex shapes which include a wide variety of cleansing compounds.
None of the discovered prior art discloses articles with the structure and advantages of the present invention, that is, a water-resistant abrasive pad which may be used dry or wet and which is shaped for efficient and optimum use on the feet and hands.